percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Evil Percy Jackson??? - Based off of fanfiction
Disclaimer _______________________________________________________ This chapter is in the view of Selene, a character I personally created for my fan fiction. If you are confused about the events in this, check out the fan fiction. Link is at the bottom. _______________________________________________________ Selene I was on a battlefield, sand was wafting in the wind. Facing away from me, was my father, Artemis, Annabeth, and all the campers at camp half-blood, wearing armor. There was also another separate group, that wore purple armor with the label , “SPQR”. “Stand down, Nyx,” Annabeth hissed and raised her dagger. I turned to my left to see several gods, all with red lightning bolts running down they’re face. In the back, a swirling humanoid of ash churned in the air, forming Nyx. “You are a brave mortal, Annabeth Chase,” Nyx sneered, “But you are not brave enough to face this.” The group parted and a man stepped forward. His dark brown hair was matted and uncombed, and stuck up at odd angles. His face was darkly clouded and unshaven, with stubbles popping around his face. His clothes were torn and ripped in a dangerous fashion. His head was held down, facing the ground. Annabeth gripped her dagger and tried to get a look at her opponent while Poseidon and Artemis unsheathed their weapons. “Please welcome into the arena,” Nyx chimed. “Perseus Jackson!” Percy looked up and smiled maliciously at my father, Artemis and Annabeth, who in surprised dropped her dagger. He had so many lightning bolts running from his face, his skin looked completely red. His irises were red instead of sea green and they were were wide and chaotic. He looked insane. “P-percy?!” Annabeth stammered. Poseidon’s eyes widened with horror. Nyx continued to narrate, “This demigod has been to tartarus and back, and the strongest son of Poseidon! He has fought against Gaia, Kronos, and the titans, and won against all odds!” On queue, Percy laughed, but it was dark and cold, and sent chills up my spine, “''I am Perseus Jackson, Slayer of Demigods, Servant of Nyx. Tremble before me or die in my wake''.” Annabeth looked torn, tears began seeping down her face. “Percy please-” “Shut up demigod.” The Nyx snarled, “He doesn’t care about you anymore.” Annabeth scowled through grief, “You witch how could you do this?!” She cursed at Nyx in ancient greek. Nyx just looked amused. “You won’t let her talk to me that way,” she said sweetly to Percy. He unsheathed Riptide, “''I will not.” “Percy,” Poseidon breathed, “Don't listen to her.” Percy laughed again, and it sounded like breaking glass, “''She’s the only one I will listen too.” “After she’s tortured you?” Artemis pressed, “Look at yourself!” “''I am proud of what I am'',” Percy seethed, “''Now, bow down or die''.” Annabeth’s face had gone ghastly pale, “Percy, listen, Nyx is your enemy,” Annabeth begged, “Don't let her remove what we all love about you.” Percy gave her an odd look, “''There is nothing to love in this world except blood, death and decay''.” Annabeth gulped back tears, “But there's much more than that Percy! What about everything you’ve ever fought for? You're family, you're friends, you're father!” Poseidon give Percy a wary look, but I could see his eyes watering from where I was. Percy paused, “''There’s more than death and decay''?” Annabeth nodded eagerly, “Yes, and you have been helping us! We’re your friends Percy!” Percy looked dazed and confused, when his face suddenly contorted into pain. He screamed and crouched on the ground. Enormous geysers erupted from the ground everywhere, caused a huge tidal wave to envelope the grounds. Campers stumbled back in surprised by the strength of the wave. Rain began to fall as well in huge droplets of water. Is he causing this? “Percy!” Annabeth screamed and ran over to him. She was surprised when she was bounced back. “Tut, tut,” Nyx said boredly, “The more you convince him the more pain he will face,” she turned to Annabeth, “Beside’s, isn’t he the cutest little puppet?” Annabeth cursed in outrage, “What have you done to him!?” Nyx smiled, “I’ve just been training him, increasing his power, perhaps torturing him a little.” “How can you possibly increase his power?!” Annabeth screamed back as she glanced warily at Percy, who was still on the ground breathing hard. “It's simple,” Nyx replied. I suddenly felt myself moving forward. I walked up beside Percy. Poseidon and Annabeth both gasped in horror. I helped up Percy, and held his hand. Annabeth looked between a mixture of fear, disgust and jealousy, her whole face darkening as she stared at us holding hands. Percy’s whole face was now streaked with lightning, from his eyes to the edges of his face. He gazed hungrily over the demigods. “I did what I did to Selene,” Nyx replied, “I sacrificed a few minor gods, filled him up with they’re power ‘till he was unstable, and now look at him! He’s beautiful!” “You’ve driven him insane,” Annabeth choked, “You MONSTER!!” Nyx smiled, “I am, right?” “Percy- Selene, please!” Annabeth pleaded. “Please,” Poseidon added. I gripped his hand harder and we both said together, “''No''!” A giant tidal wave erupted from the earth, as tall as the sky, swallowing out the sun. It crashed down on the campers, Annabeth, Poseidon, and Artemis. _______________________________________________________ If you want more, go to this link, my fan fiction is a WIP Link to book